Misunderstanding
by queenofanimeandstuff
Summary: Mikasa and Levi have one common interest: Eren. But their fighting over him may drive him away from the both of them. Add a little misunderstanding, and you've got one big mess of emotion. Oneshot but might continue. Characters are a little OOC but not to the extreme. Please Enjoy!


Mikasa sat alone in the mess hall angrily eating her food and thinking of Eren. He had seemed upset the whole day, and she had a feeling it had everything to do with a certain chibi. Levi. He was always saying or doing something completely insensitive to Eren. It had only been a matter of time before he really screwed up. Of course, she didn't know exactly what the midget had done, but she was sure he did something. Probably. She continued shoving food in her mouth and mumbling under her breath, not noticing the new presence in the room.

Levi entered the mess hall with a bucket of water and a mop, ready to get some cleaning done. But as soon as his eyes locked onto Mikasa, his mood was ruined. As great a fighter as she was, he considered her a hindrance to the regiment's cause. She was always interrupting training with Eren and scaring away anyone who even got close to the titan-shifter. It was a real annoyance. Especially when he and Eren finally got moments alone. As soon as Levi tried to make a move, BAM. Mikasa was there and dragging Eren in the opposite direction.

He huffed and set out to mop, but stopped when he heard Mikasa mumble, "Damn Corporal, he needs to learn to stay away from Eren." That was it. Levi was done with Mikasa's over-possessive-sister crap. He marched up to her and smacked her on the back of the head. She immediately sprang to her feet, surprised but unfazed. Her face twisted into a death-glare at the sight of Levi.

"You. Why did you hit me?!" Mikasa's eyes showed her fury.

Levi chuckled, "I just wanted to inform you Eren isn't your property. While I'm in charge, he's mine. I can do whatever I want with him, got that?"

Her eyes seemed to contain a fire and it was all directed at Levi. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Eren is _my_ brother. It's my job to look out for him. And that means keeping you away from him, you ancient chibi. He's way too young for you. He's smart enough to know you're bad news, _Corporal._ "

Levi smirked, figuring he could mess with Mikasa's sister-complex a little bit. "Oh really? I don't think your precious baby brother seems to care how old I am. At least, he doesn't act like that when we spend all day _training_. I guess you just don't know him that well."

He could plainly see the anger on her face, and the way her muscles tensed for an attack. He leaned to the side and dodged her punch with ease, grabbing the fist she had aimed at his face. "I don't recommend attacking your superiors, Ackerman. It could get you into a lot of trouble." Ignoring him, Mikasa lunged again, but this time the Corporal dodged to the side and shoved her from behind, pushing her to the floor.

As soon as she was down she kicked Levi's legs out from under him, making him fall onto his back and winding him. She took the opportunity to jump on him and tried to hit him in the face. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away before it made contact and shoved her off. He quickly flipped over and sat on her torso, pinning her arms above her head. She tried to wiggle her arms free and fight back, but Levi kept her trapped there. He had a smirk on his face and it was obvious he had won.

He leaned down and was about to growl an insult into her ear when he heard the door swing open.

Eren poked his head in.

"Corporal I- oh." His face turned a vibrant shade of red as he blushed, seeing Levi and Mikasa in their rather suggestive positions on the ground. The two froze in horror, realizing what any passerby would assume about them in their current state.

The boy coughed and stuttered, "I-I see you're b-busy. I'll just…. I'll leave you to it then." He turned to leave before Levi called to him.

"Wait! Eren it's not what you think."

Eren turned back to face them. His voice shook. "N-no, I get it. Your secret's safe with me- promise." He turned and ran down the hallway. Mikasa glared at Levi and then shoved him off.

"Nice going, midget. Now Eren thinks I'm actually _interested_ in you. This is all your fault."

Levi glared. " _My_ fault? You're the one who started the fight in the first place. If anything you're the one to blame."

"Well I'm going after him. There's no way I'm going to let him think we're together. You're old and gross." She ran out of the mess hall and down the hallway to catch up with Eren.

Meanwhile, Levi sat on the ground, pondering his next move. He could dangle this little 'secret' over her so she'd let him near Eren. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He would have to keep it in mind for future reference.

 **A/N: Hello lovelies! I found a prompt on Tumblr and couldn't help myself so… tada! This happened. As always, enjoy, follow, favorite, review, and the like! Thanks for reading!**

 **Btw I will continue this if I get requests, so if you want more make sure you let me know!**


End file.
